Deep Space Witch
by Mythic Hue
Summary: One shot. Hermione tries to make a new home in the future by making sure that the crew of DS9 knows she is here to help. Yes, even if she has to lock them in a room first. Neither the characters nor settings of Star Trek and Harry Potter are mine, I just enjoy playing with them.


Captain Benjamin Sisko stood tall at the front of the conference room, hands behind his back and waited for his officers to arrive. He smiled slightly and tilted his head at his guest, willing the being to understand that his officers should be along shortly. Captain Sisko, upon meeting his guest, the Ambassador of Runespoor Prime, found that verbal communications seemed to be ineffectual, however, the Ambassador was able to convey its wishes via PADD; a meeting as soon as possible with some of his officers; a list was even provided.

The Ambassador appeared to be bipedal humanoid in form, however voluminous robes and an flowing head covering made it impossible to detect if their race ascribed to any sort of standard gender dichotomy that humanoids seemed so fond of. Captain Sisko did notice that the being's hands seemed to be of the typical four-fingers-and-a-thumb variety favored by most humanoid races and he detected that the Ambassador seemed to be fiddling with something under all that sea of cerulean blue silk. The Ambassador's ensemble even lacked any openings for sensory organs. The captain was greatly looking forward to hearing more about this race and its worlds.

Constable Odo arrived silently, and hovered behind a chair, taking in the stance of the captain and the stranger.

"Sir, -"

"We will wait until everyone arrives, Odo."

Odo nodded, as Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax and Commander Worf entered the room with a swish of the door. The Ambassador's stance appeared to straighten and still as the pair got closer. Worf and Odo seemed to be studying the visitor, but Jadzia had a warm, open smile. Dr. Julian Bashir, Chief Miles O'Brian, and Major Kira Nerys then entered. Major Kira found her way towards the front, as everyone looked to the captain.

"Sorry for the short notice everyone but we have here the Ambassador to Runespoor Prime. Since we were not properly informed of the Ambassador's arrival early this morning, it is best that we do introductions this way. I have yet to assess whether the Ambassador is able to understand and communicate but-"

Dr. Bashir spoke up, "Is Runespoor Prime a newly discovered planet from the Gamma Quadrant? How exciting!"

Captain Sisko was quiet as his face twisted in consternation, pausing at the doctor's question.

The Ambassador produced a slim hand from its robes, palms facing towards the rooms. The hand flicked and a small velvet bag was produced. All communication badges flew into the bag, followed by Odo and Worf's phasers. Everyone was clamoring forward with shouts of protest and generally surprise. Odo went to approach the visitor. A hand waved in the direction of doors. Worf tried to open the doors without success.

A feminine, almost sweet voice declared, "I come in peace!" before erupting in girlish giggles. With a flourish of a hand the Ambassador transformed from a shapeless blob to a young woman. The cerulean silk robes were now a simple empire waist gown, with a modest sweetheart neckline and long, bell sleeves. She beamed a coy smile at the room before fluffing her wavy, chestnut hair away from her shoulders.

"Hello, all! I have come here to ask a _dreadful_ large favor of you all, but before we get to that, I am sure that you have some questions, or at least some regulations to cite at me, so why don't we get that out of the way first?"

The room stood, waiting for direction from the captain. As he began to speak, the young women cut him off.

"Oh, I _am_ sorry, captain, just a moment." She gestured towards the doors. They opened and Quark with a tray of drinks stepped inside followed closely by Garak. Worf lunged towards the door however the young woman whisked her hand in his direction and his legs seemed to become fused and he fell, face down, to the floor. The door closed once again.

"I am sorry about that Mr. Worf, but I really need to talk to everyone." Worf hopped to a chair, huffing, and sat down. A small amount of blood spilled from his lip. She nodded her head in his direction and suddenly a handkerchief was in his hand.

Garak coughed to hide a laugh and smirked, "I suppose there isn't truly a tailoring emergency here, is there? Oh, goody!"

Quark chimed in, oblivious to the chaos of the room as he sat cups down around the table, "I hope you realize how hard it was to find the right replicator sequencing to make pumpkin juice! Pumpkin juice! You hu-mons and-"

"Your efforts are most appreciated, Mr. Quark. Would you and Mr. Garak please join us?"

"So, the Cardassian and Ferengi get polite invitations, and rest of use are sequestered, disarmed, and imprisoned against our will?!" Worf bellowed.

The woman gave Worf a disarming smile and extended her hand to Garak and a small blade flew towards her. "Fair is fair, I suppose, Mr. Worf."

She examined the blade closely, "This is lovely, Mr. Garak."

Garak did not hide his surprise and gave her a courtly bow, "Thank you, Madam…?"

"Yes, about that," The women turned towards the captain, "I am sorry about my deception… I am no ambassador."

"But, I saw the reports, and I know that your planet…" Captain Sisko squinted his eyes shut, trying to remember their interaction.

"I am sorry, I altered your memories to suit my needs, Sir. Oh, am sure you must all think I am some sort of menace, but I really do need your help."

Dr. Bashir exclaimed, "How did you alter his memories? By what means? And, furthermore-"

"Oh, I know! Everyone sit down and you can all take turns asking me questions! Yes, this will be fun!"

"Listen closely," Captain Sisko approached the young woman, "You will not dictate to myself or my crew how we will proceed. I am sure I do not need to elaborate on the number of violations that-"

"Oh, have we gotten to the citing of 'Section This' and 'Paragraph That'? Oh, joy!" The woman clapped her hands together. "I do so enjoy a good Starfleet long-winded-and-completely ineffectual dressing down, do proceed, sir!"

"Ugh. It is a Q!" the chief blurted out.

A flash of light appeared in the corner of the room and a looming figure soon approached the young woman.

"No, I believe _that_ is a Q." Jadzia murmured to Worf.

Q stood inches from the young woman positively beaming with delight. "Oh, this is like Christmas and my birthday all rolled into one!"

"Christmas?" Odo echoed.

"Oh, I don't suppose any of you know what Christmas is anymore, but she does!" Q began to circle the girl. "Christmas, Saturday morning cartoons, learning to parallel park, that first sip of a mug of butterbeer," at this the woman gasped, "Oh, yes, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I know _exactly_ who you are!"

Garak inched closer Dr. Bashir and asked, "For the females, the archaic titles are indication of bonded status, correct?"

Dr. Bashir glared, "Not now, Garak."

Hermione's fists were clenched at her sides as her magic began to pour off her and lick the air, sparking blue. "Oh my, are you feeling threatened, confused, scared? What a brave little Gryffindor you are!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Q, "Who pissed in your Cheerios, grandpa?!" Hermione's magic began to swell, making her glow fiercely.

Q erupted in laughter, "Tsk tsk, little lioness. Oh yes, this will be so much fun! Miss Granger, you may want to calm down. You are scaring your captives." Q made a show of gesturing to the others.

Hermione closed her eyes to slow her breathing. Q stood behind her and whispered in her ear, "Are you going to tell them? Tell them everything? Do you think these people are going to help you on your ever-so-noble quest? Help you get your important questions answered? Allow you to serve?"

Hermione's confidence had been swayed. She looked down at her feet, attempting to rein in her thoughts.

Q stood at the front of the room looking to each of the occupants to see fear, interest, confusion, and frustration. "I am sorry to crash such a lovely gathering, it has just been so long since I have seen one of these…" he trailed off, gesturing to Hermione.

"I am not a thing, I am a human being!"

Q turned to Julian, "Doctor Bashir, if you would like, can you a scan on this lovely young lady."

Doctor Bashir looked to Captain Sisko as he gave a small nod. He walked quickly to the young woman, and tentatively scanned her. He shifted foot to foot, continuing to scan as his brow furrowed.

"Well?" Major Kira asked impatiently.

Dr. Bashir coughed uncomfortably, "According to my scans, she is a _Raphus cucullatus,_ also referred to as a Dodo, an Earth species of bird that has been extinct for well over 500 years."

"I always thought a Dodo bird would make an adorable pet." Hermione murmured.

Q nearly barked out a laugh. "You are playing with them, little one, too bad you couldn't be a Q, you can be chaos-incarnate when you desire. Never a dull moment when one is adventuring with Hermione Granger, is there?"

Hermione simply glared at Q. Quickly she turned her attention to the doctor.

With the tip of her index finger Hermione tilted Dr. Bashir's chin so he would look into her eyes. "Doctor, if you wanted to know more about me, all you had to do was ask. _Manners_ will get you far."

Dr. Bashir blushed and stammered, "If, um, if it is acceptable, I would like to run a scan on you. May I?"

Hermione gifted him with a smile. "Proceed."

Dr. Bashir's face softened, "Human female, 26 years of age-."

"A normal human?" Captain Sisko asks.

"Yes, well, 'normal' is a relative term, but my scans do show in her late adolescent years-"

"Ahem," Hermione stepped towards the doctor and poked him in chest. "I would prefer that you keep personal information about me, that is not directly relevant to the health and safety of others, to yourself, _doctor_. Or has doctor-patient confidentiality fallen out of favor on this side of the quadrant?"

Doctor Bashir had the good sense to look a touch contrite.

"I am human, but I can fool your sensors, I can fool your senses, and I can fool your minds." Hermione waved dispiritedly and transfigured one of the chairs into a fainting couch and plopped herself down, ruffling her skirt and primly crossing her legs at her ankles.

"Oh please, tell them soon, I think I am going to burst if you don't!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Q. "I do not believe, good sir, that I have had the honor of being introduced to you."

"This is Q; he is a member of a race that is omnipotent, immortal, and that have annoyingly limitless ability." Captain Sisko, chimed in helpfully, realizing this situation might require some delicate diplomatic maneuvering.

"Oh how boring for you." Hermione sprang up and gave Q a faux sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "So, Q, I don't suppose you are here to help answer my questions?"

"Oh no, that would spoil all the adventure and soul-searching and all that rubbish! I do want to impart on you, however, that this ragtag group you have sought out and assembled might be the only collection of people in this universe that will truly keep you safe." Q turned oddly serious, taking Hermione's head in his hands and looking earnestly into her eyes. "It was a supreme blow to the trajectory of the human race that your community perished. Please take care of yourself." Q stepped back. "We'll be watching your progress; have fun!" In a flash of light Q was gone.

Hermione groaned loudly, shaking her head, sitting back down on her transfigured couch. "Right, who would like to start us off on the question and answer portion of the show?" Hermione laughed mirthlessly.

Captain Sisko stepped closer, "So, you are human?"

"Yes."

"But, you have… abilities?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

Hermione laughs, "Oh, yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because, Captain Sisko, I am a witch."

The crew looked at the young women, most looking very confused.

"What is a witch?" Odo inquired

"Witches," Chief O'Brien added, "were supposed to be practitioners of witchcraft and magic, meaning that they had abilities beyond that of a normal individual. The concept seemed to be present in most cultures, many pursued and persecuted the individuals thought to be practicing magic."

"Right you are, Mr. O'Brien."

Captain Sisko, "A witch?"

"Yes, a witch! I am witch. I brew in a caldron, I ride a broomstick, and this," Hermione pulled a dark wood stick from her bag, "this is my tool, my weapon, my wand."

The the word 'weapon' made Wolf stiffen, "That is a weapon?"

"Yes, Mr. Worf, it can be a weapon. Ooo! I know! Mr. Worf, I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel?"

"Dueling was a practice in early modern Earth Europe of fighting between two parties, usually to settle disputes. The duels were arranged, not spontaneous, and were set to follow rules of conduct."

"Very good, take ten points, Dr. Bashir." Hermione quipped.

"What?"

"Oh, nevermind." Hermione opened her bag and extracted one of the phasers, waves her wand over it, and tosses it to Worf. "Would you join me in a duel?"

Worf walks closer to the young woman, phaser in hand. Captain Sisko steps to the other side of the table, and the others follow. Quark holds up his drink trey, peering over the top. Commander Dax looks on thoughtfully.

Odo is extremely agitated. "Captain, I strongly advise against allowing this."

"Oh, Mr. Odo, if you feeling left out, I will happy to duel you when we are done, or perhaps we can have a transfigure-off!"

"I have no idea what that entails but I am sure that it is neither required nor desired, Madam."

"Very well. Alright, Mr. Worf, first we bow to one another." At this Hermione takes a short bow towards the nonplussed Klingon.

"I do not bow to my enemies."

"Fine, sourpuss. Now, attack me." Worf raised the phaser to the young woman, however, he seemed hesitant to shoot.

"Mr. Worf, you seem undecided… would you like some motivation? Shall I sling disparaging insults about the honor of your house? Or perhaps you would like for me to tell Ms. Dax about how your acquired the nickname Mr. Monkey-Pants at your 15th birthday party?"

"Mr. Monkey-Pants?!" Jadzia giggled.

Worf held the phaser a little tighter and hissed, "How could you know such things?"

"Alter memories, read minds… I believe you would find me to be a useful ally."

"Fascinating!" Garak eyes lit up in merriment.

"Fine, Mr. Worf." Hermione extended her wand and a ball of yellow light shot towards her duel partner. Worf grunted loudly.

"Worf, are you harmed?" Captain Sisko asked.

"No, sir… I am...," Worf struggled, moving around his uniform, "itchy, sir. I have a tremendous itch on my abdomen."

Hermione turned to the captain, "I turned him into the proverbial 'Belly-Itcher'... I thought you would enjoy that, sir."

"Worf, if you don't shoot me soon, I will have to resort to hexing you." Hermione raised her wand and shot a small red ball at Worf. He yelped and then shot his phaser at the woman. Hermione wordlessly conjured a white shield and the shot was deflected and sped towards Major Kira. At impact, the major erupted in a bright, joyous laughter that lasted for a few moments.

Kira coughed and then turned towards Hermione, "What was that?"

"I set phasers to 'Giggle'! I did not know that a phaser blast would deflect instead of absorb, I should do some more research with my various shields with this technology…" Hermione began to mumble as a quill and parchment appeared at the table and because to dictate her ramblings.

Miles O'Brien inched closer to the notes and tried to interpret them, "I would be very interested in helping you conduct your research," he commented. The room turned to stare at him.

"What? I am open to learning about alternative shielding technologies, witch or no witch."

"Thank you, Mr. O'Brien, I would be very grateful for your assistance."

Captain Sisko interjected, "Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Miss…"

"Miss Granger."

"Why, Miss Granger, have your assembled us here?"

"Quid-pro-quo. I need help, but I can also offer it."

"Why did you need to gather us, and sequester us in the manner, Madam?!" Odo was close to shouting.

"Because, Mr. Odo, I value my freedom and I would like some security. You see, I have no desire to be caged in a research lab, being poked and prodded for the rest of my days… I think you can understand that sentiment, can't you?" Hermione stood close to Odo, as he peered down at her. She quickly turned and sat on her couch once again, sighing.

"I am breedable."

"Excuse me?" Odo replied.

"My abilities, my powers… Any offspring I produce would most likely have them, as would their children, etcetera. I find my confidence in Starfleet's fair and moral treatment of all beings does not extend enough to risk my personal freedom, or to any family I might have someday. I am a liability to 'safety' and also a potential asset. I am doubtful that Starfleet would simply leave me alone if I declined to be studied."

"You want us to, to what? Hide you?" Captain Sisko inquired.

"Yes, but I want to hide in plain sight."

"What?"

"I've spent my life hiding my true self and holding back my abilities. Being a part of an existence now with all these many worlds and new species… I thought perhaps if disguise myself my talents could be passable as a natural, racial ability and perhaps I could stay under the radar that way. I can bury Hermione Granger, but I am done at stunting my powers.

"I feel like I am missing a part of the big picture." Captain Sisko stood with his arms crossed.

"Yes, well…."

"Yes?"

"I'm *mumbled words*"

"What?"

"I'm a time traveler."

"What?!"

"Another headache for the The Department of Temporal Investigations." Jadzia commented to Julian.

"Oh, you have one of those? Do they hate it when you make time puns, too?"

"Miss Granger!" Captain Sisko barked.

"Yes, yes, that is right, Miss Granger, the brightest witch of her age fudged up a project to such an extreme she managed to plummet almost 400 years in the future, a future in which poverty has been eliminated on Earth but I cannot order an authentic cup of coffee. Oh, happy day!"

Jadzia Dax stood up from her chair and walked closer to Hermione. She leaned down, close to the side of her head. Suddenly, Hermione's body was wracked with sobs as she shot up and into Jadzia's arms in a tight embrace. The room sat stunned as Jadzia whispered into her ear and smoothed out her hair. After a few moments Hermione stilled and backed away from the Trill.

"Thank you."

"What, well, what?" Odo questioned.

Jadzia Dax turned to the room. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let's get all up to speed here; this young lady is a 21st century individual with abilities that classify her as a witch. During a project she came from an era in which she had to hide her abilities to avoid persecutions, to an era in which any number of entities would have no qualms with tearing her apart to see how she works. She needed a hug. She also needs our help."

"I know hiding my true situation might fall under a moral grey areas…"

"Oh, we love moral grey areas!" Quark added.

"But, truly, I can be an asset here at Deep Space Nine."

"Why are Garak and Quark here?" Worf inquired. "They are not crew members."

"On my readthrough of Captain Sisko's weekly reports to Starfleet…"

"What?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry. My magic and your computing systems are very compatible." Hermione smiled. "On my read through of reports it became clear that Mr. Garak and Mr. Quark represented distinct areas of either vulnerability or benefit, depending on the situation. I was hoping to sway them towards friendship rather than something more sinister."

"That sounds a bit ominous, Miss Granger." Garak commented with amusement.

"I suppose it does… I am hopping my carrots would be tempting enough and I wouldn't have to show what my stick can do."

"That sounds like a threat!"

"You misinterpret my meaning, Mr. Quark." She approaches the Ferengi, smiling sweetly, letting her delicate hands hover closely to his ears. "What I mean to say is that I much rather help you adjust your Dabo tables to be resistant to tampering devices for cheating than send your cousin Gaila receipts to indicate exactly how much your swindle him in your monthly shipments!"

Garak chuckled.

"I, for one, will be happy to remain on your good side, Miss Granger, but I would be ever so curious to know what…"

"Oh, nothing so dastardly, Mr. I-Am-But-a-Humble-Tailor." Hermione stuck her arm deep into her bag and pulled out a small PADD. "I am quite certain that Dr. Bashir would love to see pictures of your when you were a little boy." She began to scroll on the PADD as Dr. Bashir craned his neck to see. "Oh, what an unfortunate haircut!"

"I am in complete understanding, Miss Granger, that will not be necessary, please secure the PADD now." Garak quietly roared.

"Of course, Mr. Garak." Hermione winked at him.

Garak leaned closer to Dr. Bashir, "What is unsymmetrical occual blinking symbolic of in 21st century Earth culture?"

"Not now, Garak!"

"So," Captain Sisko circled around to the back of Hermione's anachronistic sofa, "you would like us to fake your identity, to obscure your true nature, and, in return, you would like to offer us various services?"

Quark did his very best to stifle a guffaw.

"Actually, Sir, I would be able to quite convincingly falsify any records I would need to foster a new identity, and alter myself in anyway I would like," in a flash Hermione appeared as an Andorian female and then quickly changed back to herself, "however I would like to have some support in the event that something were to happen to me. And, in truth, I feel like I could be an asset here on Deep Space Nine. I know the farming efforts have been slow on Bajor as it rebuilds… I have some ideas about fighting the soil alkalinity…" Hermione trailed off as pulled a notebook from her bag, handing it to Major Kira. The major eagerly began to review it.

"In my community our academic disciples are quite different from non-magical endeavors. I have the ability to combine known variables and statistics to predict outcomes of events, useful in tactical issues. I'm a Master Level field medic as well as a Potions Mistress. I am combat trained. I am a Swiss army knife, really. Utilize me as you see fit."

Captain Sisko looked on thoughtfully. "I hear you, Miss Granger. You have to understand, after my experiences with Q, encountering entities with such power-"

"I am not an entity, sir! Truly, I am a human being. I had parents. I grew up near London, England. I just have a slight anomaly, that is all." Hermione reached towards the captain, and while looking into his eyes she cast _Legilimens._ Hermione pushed into the captain's mind an abbreviated assortment of memories about her childhood, learning about the world of magic, and she gave him a glimpse of her experiences during the Second Wizarding War. Hermione pulled out of the captain's mind quietly, gazing at the captain through her eyelashes, waiting for him to speak.

"That was quite… illuminating." The captain moved to a seat and reclined into it, eyes never breaking from Hermione's.

He took a moment before he stood again. "As of this moment, Hermione Granger has been hired as a civilian consultant. Hermione, can you make your hair blue?"

Hermione's hair turned a shade of blue to match her dress. "How is this, sir?"

"Just fine."

"Oh, how about some spots, too!" Dax added excitedly.

Hermione grinned and soon she had a trail of small blue freckles from her ears, down her arms, terminating on her index fingers.

"Excellent. I think if you can remain vague and keep your memory modification skills handy, this shouldn't be too difficult a task."

"Sir!" Odo interject, "This is highly irregular and a potentially disastrous idea!"

"Perhaps." Captain Sisko shrugs. "Miss Granger, come with me. I'd like to hear more about your important questions" Captain Sisko puts his arms around her shoulders and leads her out of the room, "Have you tried Raktajino yet?"


End file.
